


delayed gratification.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Malia still struggles with, it's the concept of patience.  Whenever they order pizza, she usually paces back and forth the entire time and Kira never looks forward to when they have a test or an assignment due; not because of the content itself, but because Malia is bound to be grouchy until they finally get their grades back. </p><p>But that's <i>nothing</i> compared to how Malia gets about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delayed gratification.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed (aside from a quick read through I did) and something I wrote in the space of two hours so if there are any mistakes that I've missed, please let me know! (:

If there's one thing Malia still struggles with, it's the concept of patience. Whenever they order pizza, she usually paces back and forth the entire time and Kira never looks forward to when they have a test or an assignment due; not because of the content itself, but because Malia is bound to be grouchy until they finally get their grades back. 

But that's _nothing_ compared to how Malia gets about sex. 

It's not that she isn't patient during the act itself; quite the opposite, actually. She doesn't rush things, she takes her time, sometimes draws things out until Kira could just scream. It's just that most of the time, when Malia wants sex, she has a very, very hard time waiting until they are in a venue more suited to the task. She's lost count of the number of times they've almost been caught (or, on a few particularly memorable occasions, arrested) because Malia simply couldn't wait until they got home. 

And for the most part, Kira can't say she actually minds. The risk of getting caught actually holds a kind of thrill, a level of risk that makes a shiver go up her spine and a rush of heat flood between her legs. It isn't like she actively tries to get them into situations where the risk is higher but if they arise... well, she doesn't exactly try to get out of them either. 

But getting caught by a stranger is one thing. Getting caught by someone she actually _knows_ , someone she actually has to face day in and day out... that's something else entirely. 

It first happens on a Monday, after the evening class she shares with Malia; Kira doesn't know what set her off but for the last forty minutes of class, Malia's hand has been resting on her thigh, dipping underneath the hem of her skirt, her notes long since abandoned. By the time the teacher dismisses them, Kira feels like every inch of her skin is thrumming with electricity, like she is going to explode (or maybe start a fire). 

They make it ten feet down the hallway before Malia drags them into a dark classroom and starts kissing her like she's trying to steal every last ounce of air from her lungs. In the time it takes Kira to hop onto a nearby desk and wrap her legs around Malia's waist, the coyote unbuttons her skirt and slides her fingers past her underwear. Kira just plunges her hands into Malia's thick hair and tries to hold on, because between Malia's talented fingers and the way she kisses like she's trying to claim her, Kira knows she isn't going to last long. 

Of course, it's just as Malia's thumb starts to rub quick circles over her clit that Scott comes bounding through the door of the classroom. He goes from grinning to red-faced gaping in less than a second and he immediately spins around, blush extending up to his ears. 

"Oh my God, I was just... I'll, uh, see you two later!" 

Kira is fairly certain that her face is going to be red for the rest of her life. 

When they get back to the apartment, she sits down beside Malia (who looks amused, if anything) and takes both of her girlfriend's hands (which are damp from soap but Kira can't help but imagine them with wet with something else). 

"So, that was really embarrassing," she says and just talking about it is enough to make her blush again. "Can we try to make it so that doesn't happen again? Ever?"

"This is a patience thing, isn't it?" Malia asks bluntly, her fingertips pressed to Kira's wrist like she's trying to memorize her heartbeat. 

"Yeah." For a few seconds, Malia stays silent, staring down at their hands. 

"Okay," she shrugs. "Can we finish what we started now?" 

"Okay," Kira agrees and before she can get another word out of her mouth, Malia pushes her back into the cushions, straddles her lap and kisses her until she's dizzy.

&. 

Their agreement lasts four days. 

It's Friday night and Scott and Stiles have decided to throw a party in their apartment across the city. Or, rather, Kira has a feeling that it was Stiles' idea and Scott just decided to go along with it. Thankfully, she hasn't seen Scott since they arrived, which means she doesn't have to worry about attempting to start an awkward conversation that she would really rather avoid as long as possible. Instead of trying to hunt him down, she's in the corner of the living room, clutching a drink that seems to be exclusively made of sugar and alcohol, with a dash of fruit flavoring. Malia's arms are wrapped tight around her waist and her chin is propped against Kira's shoulder and based on the fearful looks she occasionally sees on the people around her, Kira has a feeling that Malia is glaring at anyone who dares come near them. 

She just really hopes that her girlfriend isn't flashing her fangs as well. 

"I think they get the hint," she chuckles softly after the dozenth time someone visibly blanches while looking in their direction. There's music blaring from a set of speakers only a few feet away from them but the song isn't anything Kira recognizes; it's something bass-heavy, something that seems to have wriggled its way down into her very bones. She sways to it almost absentmindedly, taking another sip of the godawful drink. When the tempo of the song changes, she sways a little quicker and that's when Malia full on _growls_ in her ear. 

"We need to get out of here." Malia's fingers are pressed tight against her hips, thumbs dipping underneath the waist of her skirt and Kira swallows, bites back a gasp as Malia's blunt human teeth scrape against her earlobe. "Unless you just want me to eat you out right here." 

Kira can't get rid of her drink fast enough. 

The taxi ride home is the absolute definition of torture. One of Malia's hands stays planted on her thigh, while the other slides underneath her shirt, teasing along the edge of her bra. Kira twists her hands into Malia's honey-blonde hair and swallows the coyote's moans when she tugs on it. She wants so badly to climb into Malia's lap, to grind down against her and make her come so hard that her eyes flash electric blue, but she's not going to give the driver a free show. 

"Stop here," Malia growls, tearing away from Kira's mouth. She fishes a bill out of the pocket of her shorts and although Kira can't help but make a noise of protest (that might have been a hundred, for all she knows; Malia has never really cared much about money), she's really too turned on to seriously worry about it. 

It's only after the cab has pulled away from the curb that she realizes they aren't quite back to the apartment building; it's close, barely visible behind some other office buildings and apartment complexes, but the cab driver could have just dropped them off right outside the door. 

"Couldn't wait any longer," Malia sighs in her ear, her mouth skating along Kira's neck and over her cheek. "Need to taste you _now._ " Her fingers are tight around Kira's wrist but they're guiding rather than pulling, guiding towards a driveway that slopes steeply downwards. It's the entrance for an underground parking garage, one that is closed at eight o'clock every night (according to the sign Kira catches a glimpse of) and there doesn't seem to be any security cameras in the midst. Best of all, by the time they reach the bottom of the slope, they're safely tucked away from sight of almost anyone who passes by. 

They're still taking a risk, there's no doubt about that, but considering how warm Malia's breath is against her neck and how tight her hands are around her waist, Kira thinks she can justify it. 

Malia wastes no time in backing her up against the cold concrete wall and pressing open-mouthed kisses up the line of her throat. Kira tilts her head back and pulls her in closer, scratching her nails down Malia's back, sliding her hands into the back pocket of her shorts. Malia makes a deep rumbling noise in her throat and her hands slide down Kira's chest and over the curve of her hips.

"How much do you like these tights?" she asks, fingers scratching over Kira's tights. At the start of the night, they had seemed like a good idea but now, Kira feels like she might overheat if she doesn't lose some of her clothes. 

"Not enough," she says and seconds later, there's a quiet _snick_ , followed by a ripping sound and a rush of cool air hitting her core. Malia tosses the shredded remnants of her tights off to the side and sheathes her claws just in time to trail her fingers along the seam of Kira's underwear. She leans in for one more hard mouthed kiss and when she pulls away, there's a smirk on her face, something almost feral, something that makes Kira feel like electricity is flowing through her very veins. 

"You smell amazing," Malia groans and with that, she drops to her knees and pushes Kira's skirt up to her waist. Her mouth is warm, bruising as it runs up her thigh and it's the only warning Kira gets before Malia pushes her underwear aside and slides two of her fingers inside her body, tongue tracing around them. Kira bites back a yelp but doesn't succeed in choking back the moan that follows when Malia gently pulls one of Kira's leg over her shoulder. She immediately pushes her fingers into Malia's hair so that she can balance better and she can feel the vibrations of Malia's moan rippling through her entire body. 

Surprisingly, Malia doesn't try to draw things out. After only a few moments, she starts sliding her fingers in and out, curling them upwards so that they're hitting the patch of nerves that makes Kira see sparks behind her eyelids. Malia's tongue dips inside her as well, trails upward to draw firm circles around her clit and the pressure feels so damn good that Kira can't help but rock her hips up against Malia's mouth, hoping that her legs won't give out. 

(Not that Malia wouldn't be able to hold her up with both her legs wrapped around her neck; it wouldn't be the first time she's done it.)

"Oh my _God_ ," she whimpers, pressing her heel into Malia's back for even more leverage. "Malia, _please._ " She doesn't even know what she's begging for but the way Malia groans against her again, eyes flashing blue just for a moment, is enough to make another wave of burning heat flood through her. Malia teases the tip of her ring finger around where her middle and index are sliding in and out but it's only when Kira nods down at her that she pushes it inside as well. It's just on this side of too much and it feels so good that Kira has to bite back a loud gasp.

After a few moments, Malia's tongue flattens against her, glides up to her clit before forming into a point. This time, there's no teasing about it; she traces circles that keep getting smaller and smaller and harder and harder and Kira has almost no warning; suddenly, it just hits her, muscles clenching, fingers biting into Malia's scalp, hips rolling upwards against her still moving fingers and mouth. Malia doesn't stop until Kira's too sensitive for even the slightest touch and after she pulls away, she trails a line of sloppy, wet kisses along the inside of her thigh as she lowers Kira's leg back to the ground. 

"Just... give me a minute," Kira pants, palms pressed against the hard wall behind her, knees still shaking. "And then I'll be ready." 

"I can wait until we get back home," Malia says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You just smelled so damn _good._ I couldn't hold off any longer." 

"I'm glad you waited until we were out of the cab," Kira admits and even though she knows that technically, this is a reason to bring up the topic of patience again, she thinks it can wait, especially since she kind of really wants to get back to their apartment so that she can get Malia out of those damn shorts (and everything else, for that matter). 

"I might need your help to walk back. I don't know if I can trust my legs just yet."

She wishes that she could say she's surprised when Malia picks her up and piggy-backs her all the way back to their apartment building, but that would be a lie.

&.

She never does bring the topic up, at least not that night. She actually delays the conversation for another three weeks and it only comes up then because one night, while they're visiting Kira's family in Beacon Hills, there's a tap on the back window of their car. It's nearly midnight and they're parked down a side-street that Kira swears no one ever comes down and she really hopes that she's just hearing things because Malia is shirtless in her lap, grinding down against her thigh, breasts pressed against Kira's chest, sharp teeth clutching her bottom lip. 

But then the tap comes again and this time it's accompanied by an inquiring voice, one that Kira knows.

Needless to say, she doesn't think she'll ever be able to see Deputy Parrish again without turning a very vivid shade of red. 

After this incident, the topic of patience does come up again. Kira means it when she says she doesn't want to risk getting caught again and based on how big and open Malia's eyes are, on how she nods solemnly and presses a kiss to Kira's palm, she's genuinely means that she'll try her best. 

This time, they last six days.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
